telefangfandomcom-20200213-history
Wikiafang:Telefang 1 Walkthrough/Part 3
Part 3 - Kurinon Village Phone Calls Now occasionally, you might find your adventure interupted by a call from your recruits. While you can simply ignore them, pressing the A button will answer the call, leading to a conversation that can increase or decrease a Denjuu's FD. A call can be ignored by opening a menu, entering a building, starting a battle, activate a plot event, or simply wait until the phone stops ringing. I've lost my keys! Kurinon Village, the second village you visit, contains a large building that leads to another Antenna tree! Unfortunately, as you'll find that it's locked shut. Once again, ignore the shop, and head to the red, circled building on the map. Within the building, you'll find a Gumi, who apparently has lost the keys to the village's Antenna tree. He'll give you the task of locating his lost keys, so go outside and head towards the yellow circle on the map! Talk to the Suguri blocking the way, and he'll attack. Simply have Nejiro High Kick every turn to end this fight and continue with the game. After the battle, move down a bit to be confronted by Miyo, who well then complain about her Suguri's defeat. Head towards the blue circle and talk to the Gumi stationed there. You'll provoke him, causing him to attack. As he is at level 14, this fight would require aome luck; otherwise, the previous strategy applies, Spam High Kick until he's overthrown. Now enter the cave. Kurinon Cave Once you entered Kurinon Cave, call Netaro over. Then walk up to the first Kakuza Party member and you should have no trouble defeating him and his Rhodanthe. Proceed up to the next Kakuza Party member, whose Denjuu is a Noriutsugi. Since this is also a Sky-type, you should be fine using Netaro again. Once you have won, proceed up, then take the stairs to your left. The Kakuza Party member in this room also has a Noriutsugi. Again, you shouldn't have any problems winning the battle using Netaro. Now, call over Crypto and move on to the stairs to your left. Go straight on to the next section, where you will find 2 Kakuza Party members. The upper one has a Ixora and the lower one a Licorice. I recommend fighting both of them, since you will get the phone number of their Denjuus. Once you are done proceed to the next section and use the stairs. Walk across the next room and use the stairs, then proceed downwards, where you will encounter the next 2 Kakuza Party members, which use Lapeirousias,if you are too slow you will also have to deal with Punica. Defeating the Kakuza Party members with Crypto, should be easy. After the Battle walk on to the next section and use the stairs. Walk into the middle of the room to start a dialogue with Mr. Nekikara, who will give you the "Cavern Key". Now use the stairs to your right, then proceed through the cave, until you reach a room with 2 statues. Move to the gates and open them, using your "Cavern Key". Go trough the gates, then use the stairs. I would recommend to save in this room because you are about to face Tabasco. After you have saved, proceed down to encounter Tabasco. When it comes to choosing your Crypto's sidekick, i would recommend Ixora, since he is an Aquatic-type. Tabasco's first Denjuu is Sorghum, which should be down in 2 hits. So you needn't to worry about her other Denjuus. After Tabasco is beaten, you recieve the "Anntenna Tree Key". Then you will be teleported to the cave entrance. Got my keys back Now that you have left the cave, you will recieve a call by Matsukiyo. After he spoke to you, look for the Gumi, who lost his key and talk to him. He will be happy, you found his keys and give you a "Mod Pass" and a "Lab Pass" as a thank you. Now go to the Northern gate and use the "Antenna tree key". Proceed up to get to the next town.